Warrior Lemonade
by The Keeper of Stories
Summary: Made fresh! Get it now! Free warrior lemons! Fire x blue x oak/ fire x spotted/ sol x sand/ scourge x snow are some of the few lemons within. So go ahead! Take a peek inside! You know you want to!
1. Chapter 1

**Classic.**

* * *

Firestar crouched behind a wall of ferns. leaves rustled above, wind chilled the tips of Firestar's ears. A slight shimmer and a a roll of a sweet scent alerted Firestar. "Please, Firestar." Spottedleaf appeared next to Firestar, lust in her eyes and a pleading expression. "I need you" That was all Firestar needed. He pounced on her, rolling her belly up to himself while pinning her chest down with his fore paws he gently licked Spottedleaf's face and when she whimpered with pleasure, began making his way down to her dripping pussy. Firestar licked around it a few times, Spottedleaf moaned. Gaining confidence Firestar stuck his tongue inside her wet core, and began pumping his tongue in and out of her, gaining speed. "Firestar!" Spottedleaf yowled in bliss as she let her juices flow. Firestar quickly slurped up the liquids greedily, then, just as extra, thrusted his paw in her pussy, only to feel her walls gently close around it. Firestar hopped in front of Spottedleaf's face and shoved his huge dick deep in her throat. "Ooh!" Firestar grabbed Spottedleafs face with both front paws, and started to facefuck her. Spottedleaf's eyes bulged as the oversized member was thrown down her throat, and she gagged, but Firestar loved the feeling of her muscles as they gagged around his dick. With a blissful yowl, Firestar cummed in her mouth and grabbing her scruff, rubbed Spottedleaf's entrance. "Beg," He ordered,

and Spottedleaf thought for second, before exclaiming, "Be mine, Firestar! Shove your cock into my depths! I wanna hold your kits!" Firestar, nodding, plunged into her entrance. Spottedleaf cried in pain when the head of firestar's dick pressed against her barrier, but firestar yelled in triumph as he bucked his hips and broke past the barrier, Taking away her virginity. Another fresh howl of pain and bliss echoed in firestar's ears as he humped his cock deeper into Spottedleaf. Waves of pleasure hit both cats as Spottedleaf started bucking back, puching the cock even deeper. "Faster, Firestar!" schreeched Spottedleaf. Firestar grunted as he bucked faster into her tightening walls, The friction between the two cats was stupendous! They bucked together in rhythm when Spottedleaf hit her climax. Firestar held up another second before his seed was spilled inside her with a wave of juices. They both collapsed, and Firestar gently pulled out his tenderly hot member from Spottedleaf, licked her clean, and awoke to purrings of Sandstorm, who was fast asleep next against Firestar's flank. Firestar sighed, got up, licked Sandstorm once, then walked out of the den to the new morning.

* * *

**Please R&R or problems will erupt, as seeing that I feel into a Writer's Depression on my last story, please Review.**

**Upcoming pairing!**

**Blue x Oak**

**two weeks from now,**

**Blue x Fire x Oak**

**Please feel free to criticize or compliment. Black flamers are allowed. **

**AND! *drum roll* I need cats!**

**Give me name, clan, appearance, gender, age, role, and just about any other fact about it. Plus Ill need your name (Username, not real name.) So I can give you proper credit if your cat is chosen! Plus, I need who you want him / her to pair with. The partner can be yours or from the story. Just tell me and give info of the cat.**

**Peace out**

**- $trykerz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helo my peoples! HERE is ME! Stryker, and mah two budds Windy and Jackie**

**BlackJack: Never call me that again.**

**Windy: But its cute!**

**BlackJack: Aren't we supposed to be doing Bluestar and Fireheart?**

**Windy: Its Bluewind and Firetail**

**Blackjack: No its not.**

**Windy: *growls* yes it is.**

**Blackjack:*Hisses* No it isn't!**

**Windy: *pounces with claws* YES! IT! IS!**

**BlackJack: NO! ITS NOT! *battles Windy***

**Stryker: OK! so while Wind and Jackie recover their cool, on with the story, and its Bluestarx Firestarx Oakheart, GOT IT WIND?**

**Wind: *pauses for a second* Oh come o- OW!**

* * *

**BTW, Thank U for all ur wonder ful characters- especially Stick old pal! for his crazy, and er... original story about to cats I have taken I liking to. *shudders* On with BLUE x FIRE x OAK!**

****The night was cold. I shivered as a chill went up my back. I ruffled my fur and twitched my whiskers. Cats were gathering beneath the highrock from where I, Bluestar, leader of Thunderclan, stood. Cats were murmuring in displeasure at the cold. Fireheart flashed me a look. Warmth hit me, and lustful feelings began to once again rise, and as I slowly padded towards him that _she-devil _Sandstorm got in the way. Fireheart immediately purred a greeting and ran to touch muzzles with her, right in front of my disveleiving and saddened eyes. He was mine, _mine_, and I would make him mine tonight.

As the group of cats began to trudge off out towards fourtrees, I twitched my tail to summon Fireheart by my side. "yes?" fireheart looked at me. "I need to talk to you." I whispered. He nodded, confused, then signaled to Whitestorm, "could you take lead for a bit? Bluestar wants to talk to me." Whitestorm nodded, and plowed ahead to the front, where the group kept going. "follow me," I whispered. I lead him to a small clearing, where a I knew a natural covering of brush kept it's inside veiw hidden from the outside.

"Stay here." I directed him to wait in the middle, while I plunged back into the undergrowth. I turned back, and paused for a moment, slanted my eyes in anticipation, and pounced.

I landed neatly on Firestar's back, pushing him forward on his stomach, with no way to go. I shoved his face down so he could not see my familiar pelt, not just yet.

"Sshh, little fire kit, speak and you won't see light." I hissed quietly.

"Bluestar?!" Firestar whispered back in surprise and mixed fear.

"What are you doing?"

"Just playing with my favorite deputy, we'll have lots of fun, don't worry." Seductively I hissed back.

Before he could answer, I flipped him up on his back, and pinned his chest down with my hind legs. Crouching, I began to lick his belly fur, raking my tongue farther down.

I heard him moan once as I flicked his sheath, twice, three times. I slowly coaxed his member out of its sheath, it was huge!

Long and warm, the heavenly key greeted my tongue on its way out.

**Done! End of story! No more! Go home now! *Angry readers start throwing things***

**NO! NO! Stop! STOP IT! *Ducks under table* OKAY OKAY!**

As soon as the large dick was fully out, I wrapped it in my mouth, shoving deeper in my throat, allowing Firestar to feel my neck muscles as they contracted around the huge rod. Firestar moaned, and almost blew his load right there. As I felt him contract, I pulled out, and smiled deviously as he whimpered from frustration.

"not yet."

I helped him to his paws with my caressing licks.

His eyes were filled with hunger.

I got down in a hunter's crouch, and moved aside my tail for him to see his goal. He jumped immediately, and positioned his member in front of my entrance.

He didn't even hesitate. He shoved his rod right inside me. I hissed in pain, and unsheathed my claws to block out the painful bolts as he continued to pump into me.

It became a rhythmic circle, and as my pain subsided, my hips began to rush back up to meet him. Each time we collided, sparks hit my eyes and I felt a moan worm its way through my mouth. He simply rode me, and very quickly his cock began to ruin my plot in a bloody, hungry, _beautiful way_.

"Faster! Harder! I have to feel it!" I called to him.

Fireheart took his cue, and speared my ass down to the floor. I could feel his weight begin to crush me, his powerful thrusts forcing me to my paws. I could feel his crazed moans and pulse and his cock destroyed me sweetly inside.

He finally hit a nub which made me cry out in pure bliss; a spot where we connected and could never have been closer.

_He finished, cumming his load deep in my passageway, and I for him, sent juices sprawling down his belly and cock, where or love liquids mixed below us in a pool. Purring, we twined tails and cleaned each other up, before heading off together for the gathering. Where we would eventually pronounce our love and live in peace for the rest of our natural lives._

**Just say that you just wish that was the real ending! That would've been SOOO much sweeter, but NO! I, as writer, have privilidge to TEAR that mushy gross ending and replace it with this bullshit: **And then, Oakheart came. And being the civilized, decent cat he was, he of course did what you'd expect; he shoved away Fireheart mid cum and began to pound his even HUGER cock father than Fireherat 's stick could dream of reaching deeper into my now squirting ass.

**But I shall be nice, and instead of using bullshit to replace the ending, I shall use cat shit!**

****All of a sudden, the bushes rustled, and out stepped Oakheart. Firehear and I froze, and Oakheart's jaw dropped at the dripping, erotic sight.

"Bluestar..." He stammered.

"How? What? I thought... we? He!?" Oakhear did what any brave, sensible, and strong warrior would do in this situation;

he promptly fainted.

And in the quick minutes it took to clean ourselves up, Oakheart came to.

"Fireheart! Secrets! Bluestar cheating on me!" Oakheart blurted out in the trickling seconds of shocked awakening. But when he was fully up, all he found was a "confused" couple of cats, cleaned and licked free of any scent or sight of mating.

"How? What?" He gaxed at us in shock.

"You came in on us hunting, then majestically and awesomely passed out." Fireheart meowed in humor.

"But I saw you two.."

"Talking? Yes, about clan matters you have no buisness in." I responded.

"I, um... Just came to get you guys... Leapordstar wants to start, and you guys were late." Oakstar muttered.

"Firestar go take the clan in." I briskly ordered him to go. His eyes were still mixed in wonder and bliss. He winked at me before dashing through the ferns to the clan's waiting spot.

Oakheart didn't see.

"Oakheart, I need to speak with you..." and, smiling, I led Oakheart to the other side of the clearing, where a bewildered tom was about to expirience a long since rembered feeling, ironically with the same she-cat he first shared it with...

**YEP! SO THAT'S IT PEOPLES. NO YOU DO NOT GET TO SEE BLUEXOAK, WE LIKE TO KEEP SUCH THINGS LIKE CAT SEX PRIVATE AS YOU CAN TELL. SO YEP**

REMEMBER TO SEND IN YOUR OWN CATS!  
HERES THE FORM:

**Name cat 1/cat 2/cat 3/cat 4/cat 5/ only 5 cats maximum!**

**Appearence and Character**

**Clan, Loner, Rogue, Kittypet- Circle one**

**Gender**

**Love or Rape? Or Lust?**

**Setting**

**Anthing else you want to add!**

**You may be lucky and be picked!**

**PS! Stick's story is going on next week! (Or next time) I NEED FEEDBACK! HOW IS THE STORIES GOINGZ!? 111?1!?1?**


End file.
